1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag, more specifically a golf bag which facilitates embroidery, screen printing or other logo affixation methods in multiple locations. By way of definition, the terms xe2x80x9cembroidering, embroider and embroideredxe2x80x9d are used herein to cover embroidery, screen printing, embossing and other imprinting methods. The outer overcoat, which can include pockets, is removed and placed in any embroidery machine, the logo (s) are embroidered and then the overcoat is reattached.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Golf and business enjoy a close relationship. The golf course is a popular place to do business and establish relationships. With golf and business crossing paths in many areas, golf products have become a way of advertising for many companies.
It is conventional practice to embroider or silk screen designs, such as logos, on a wide variety of articles, such as golf bags. The design can be used either for decoration, personal identification, commercial exploitation, or a combination of these functions. Articles which are seen commonly by many can be commercially used to advertise or promote a commercial name, product or design. Golf bags accomplish this goal very well, since they are seen by many people while on a golf course or practice area.
Conventional golf bag structures consist of a main central hollow tube having an outer wall, an open top and a closed bottom for carrying golf clubs therein. Integrally connected to the outer wall of the tube is a shoulder strap and handle to carry the golf bag, and pockets to carry golf accessories and personal items. To apply a design on such a structure, the hard plastic top and bottom, rigid or soft tube and overall size interfere with the embroidery or silk screening machinery and therefore greatly slow the embroidery or silk screening process or make it impossible to apply the design.
With this in mind, the cost of embroidering or silk screening a commercial quantity of golf bags is higher than desirable because of the handling requirements during the logoing process. For instance, it may be necessary manually place one or two golf bags at one time on the machine, instead of six, twelve or even twenty-four.
The original methods for affixing insignias or logos to a golf bag are inefficient and costly. Golf bags can be embroidered before they are assembled, however this is inefficient due to the amount of required production time and can only be done at the factory.
Another prior technique uses an embroidery machine designed specifically to embroider golf bags. This is expensive and inefficient. Only four golf bags can be embroidered at the same time. Therefore the price is higher than desirable and only a few such machines have been purchased.
Until now, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,479 which features a single walled panel that zips off of the golf bag and can be embroidered and reattached to the golf bag was the best solution This still didn""t solve the problem of embroidering in multiple locations or having an option as to where the logo should be attached. The removable single walled panel only fits the bag it was removed from. If damaged during embroidery, the entire golf bag is ruined. Most embroiderers damage 2%-3% of embroidered products. For this reason, many embroiderers refuse to embroider this type of bag.
Although various methods exist for applying a design on a golf bag, there is an unmet need for a golf bag structure and method which provide the capability of enabling commercial quantities of design bearing golf bags to be manufactured in an economical manner.
Applying logos to products is of key importance to the promotional golf products industry. Therefore, there is an unmet need for a golf bag that can be easily embroidered by standard embroidery machines.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a golf bag that can be embroidered by anyone with a basic embroidery machine, with no need for special equipment.
It is also an object of the invention to eliminate long production time for custom golf bags.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a process of embroidering or silk screening golf bag overcoats which enables a maximum of machine automation and minimizes manual handling in the process.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method to embroider or screen print a golf bag in multiple locations.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a golf bag with a universal fitting overcoat that can be removed and reattached to any golf bag for the purpose of embroidery, replacing damaged overcoats or base bags, changing the color or changing the style of the golf bag, all by replacing the overcoat.
It is also an object of the invention to reduce the amount of required inventory of fully assembled golf bags by providing a golf bag that can accommodate several styles and numerous colors wherein the manufacturer does not need to stock a large number of golf bags of different colors and styles.
Briefly described, and in accordance with one embodiment, the present invention provides a golf bag designed to facilitate affixation of logos or other indicia to the golf bag via a detachable overcoat. The overcoat consists of the outer material of the golf bag; including all pockets, which easily attaches and detaches from the base bag, thus providing an easy, fast and cost effective method for logoing golf bags in multiple locations with standard embroidery equipment, or the like.